


Wicked Game

by MrsFlashBrightside



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFlashBrightside/pseuds/MrsFlashBrightside
Summary: "O mundo estava em chamas e ninguém podia me salvar a não ser vocêÉ estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tolas fazeremEu nunca sonhei que conheceria alguém como vocêE eu nunca sonhei que perderia alguém como vocêNão, eu não quero me apaixonar(Este amor vai despedaçar seu coração)"ISAAK, Chris. Wicked Game, 1989.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sem betar, foi mal, gente!
> 
> Ei, Caito! Tudo suave?

O vento gelado podia ser sentido cortando os ossos, mas dentro de quatro paredes a atividade extenuante aquecia a mais gélida alma e quebrava qualquer resistência.  
Se alguém perguntasse nenhum dos dois homens, ali entregues ao ato de paixão, conseguiria apontar exatamente como tudo começou. Para Maurílio, talvez a primeira vez que ouviu o sotaque carioca dizendo , “tudo tranquilo contigo, chuchu?” E para Julinho, quem sabe, a primeira vez que os olhos de cor incerta brilharam falando de um filme do Coppola. O que dava pra cravar de fato era que, uma vez que o loiro tinha prensado o moreno na parede e enterrado o nariz na curva do maxilar do moreno, já não tinha mais volta.  
Não que eles quisessem, mas não havia necessariamente algo ao que voltar.  
Palavras nunca foram trocadas e o ato de pura necessidade continuava se repetindo, viesse sol, chuva, enchente e até uma vez bem específica com um alerta de ciclone tropical.   
Era desejo que não acabava, palavras sussurradas, gemidos abafados, mordidas pra controlar a voz e pedidos de mais, sem que o mais fosse especificado.  
Podia até parecer complicado, mas no meio de tudo que eles faziam, seus corpos se atraindo como imãs era o que de mais simples havia. Eram o encaixe mais estranhamente perfeito que já tinham encontrado após procurarem em tantos outros lugares. Disfuncionais em tudo quanto é área, personalidades conflitantes, porém, como se existisse algo controlando as ironias universais, seus corpos haviam sido moldados para retirar o prazer máximo do outro.  
Ninguém reclamava. Não quando três vezes por semana e em qualquer lugar, eles transavam.  
Sem amor, sem romance. Apenas vício, daqueles que levam um homem pra sarjeta. Que deixa marca permanente e coceira debaixo da pele. Que só vai embora mediante outra dose... E outra dose... E só mais uma, prometo.  
Só que não dava pra ser a última. Nunca dava.  
Nem quando Maurílio namorou Reinaldo.  
Por 7 meses, o capixaba repetiu que não cairia, mas o máximo que conseguiu foram as 3 semanas e meia, logo após o pedido feito pelo uber. Julinho não teve nem coragem de zombar o moreno, tendo fumado quatro maços a mais aquela semana, sem entender o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo.   
Houve julgamento nos olhos de cor duvidosa pela extensão de tempo que durou o namoro, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia se desvencilhar. Cada vez que Maurílio aparecera na suíte ou que Julinho surgira ao lado da Kombi, só havia uma certeza:  
Eles já estavam condenados a transar.  
Da Van até em um momento se questionou sobre a validade do que eles faziam. Já estivera apaixonado, já amara e já tinha gostado antes, nada parecia encaixar. No fim, continuou quieto, só atormentando o Moreno com seu linguajar mais obsceno, do jeito que afetava com força.  
A verdade é que tinha medo, não sabia o que sentia, mas também não conseguia parar e nunca tinha tido tão pouco controle de si próprio.   
Já o dono da Kombi não gostava de pensar no que aquilo podia ser. Não sentia como as pessoas ou seus filmes favoritos tentavam passar, mas apreciava companhias e curtia o momento. Com Julinho não havia nem apreço ou momento. Só um incômodo que só ia embora quando as roupas dos dois se iam o suficiente para se encostarem.  
Se fosse três da tarde e seus olhares se encontrassem de forma breve, mas no ângulo certo no meio das rotas, era certeza pra fogo queimando nas veias e uma necessidade que não apagava com ninguém mais.  
E por isso que mais uma vez estava ali. Depois de um desvio feito quase sem querer, tentando achar um banheiro antes de voltar com entorpecente pra um global, Maurílio passou pela Sprinter tão conhecida, parada próximo ao bar do qual ele tinha acabado de sair. Seu dono encostado na lateral e, não surpreendentemente, encapuzado para enfrentar os 15° que a hora mais quente do dia trazia.  
Sorrindo involuntariamente, o Capixaba pensou em chamar o Carioca, mas antes que qualquer palavra deixasse seus lábios, olhos cor de mel encontraram os seus e era game over. O mundo podia pegar fogo que estariam unidos quando ele acabasse em chamas.  
“ _Sua casa_.”  
E os dois mais uma vez se entregavam. Maurílio em suas mãos e joelhos, mordendo a boca para conter os gemidos, costas arqueadas e quadris encontrando os de Julinho. Que por sua vez traçava com as pontas dos dedos o lado do corpo envelopado com seu, antes de enterrar a mão no cabelo sedoso e puxar com força, acompanhando de uma mordida na curva do pescoço e de uma estocada particularmente bruta.  
“Puta que pariu, Júlio Cesar,” o capixaba não se conteve, deixando um gemido grave e longo escapar logo depois da frase.  
Os palavrões eram constantes nesses encontros, quase que certeiros, por serem a forma mais sincera de por pra fora as sensações que traziam. Assim como o uso de seu nome completo, que era uma máscara pra não serem o braço a torcer Maurílio e Julinho.  
Ali eles eram Palestrinha e Júlio Cesar, é mais ninguém no mundo precisava conhecer aquela faceta de ambos.  
“Porra, Palestrinha,” Julinho gemeu, seu tom tão rouco que quase nem parecia sua voz. “Essa tua bunda, não é justo. Teu cuzinho é a coisa mais gostosa que eu já comi.”  
“Julio-,” Maurílio não conseguia nem pensar no que falar e as palavras se misturavam com gemidos abortados numa ópera moderna.  
Era exatamente o que precisavam. Palavras vulgares, sendo ditas de forma esdrúxula, como nunca haviam feito antes com ninguém e provavelmente não iriam fazer depois. Funcionava perfeitamente.  
“Mais, Júlio Cesar!” O gemido entrecortado do moreno e a forma com a qual os músculos das coxas se contraiam, eram indicadores o suficiente pra saber que o orgasmo estava se aproximando pra Maurílio. Não que ele estivesse longe, mas a frase que Maurílio soltou logo em seguida travou seu movimento, “Caralho, nunca fodi assim antes! Nunca ninguém me deixou assim.”  
Não era como se não soubesse que aquilo era fato. Ninguém nunca tinha feito aquilo com ele também, mesmo assim eles não falavam de outras pessoas em voz alta. A ideia de ser tão ímpar para Maurílio, quanto Maurílio era pra ele, era sexualmente gratificante, mas assustadora.  
“Cê é foda, moreno,” ele murmurou no ouvido do homem embaixo de si, aumentando a velocidade. “Essas tuas pala,” beijou o lóbulo, “tu me quebra. Não quero me apaixonar.” Julinho admitiu.  
Nada além dos barulhos do saco de Julinho batendo no períneo de Maurílio e a chuva torrencial no telhado foi ouvido no quarto pelo minuto que se seguiu. O prazer finalmente alcançado por ambos ao mesmo tempo foi a única coisa capaz de romper o ensurdecedor silêncio que se abateu depois da confissão.   
Por um total de dois minutos após o orgasmo para recobrar seu estado, o loiro considerou ter falado merda e um mini-pânico se instalou em seu peito, tendo certeza que perder o fornecedor da única droga que fazia questão de ser viciado não era uma boa ideia. Mas então Maurílio, que havia despencado no colchão depois de seu orgasmo, desencaixando o membro já amolecido de Julinho de si, girou até suas costas estarem no colchão e de olhos fechados soltou um, “Ninguém ama ninguém não, Júlio Cesar.”  
Sorrindo de leve, Julinho se deixou cair do lado de Maurílio e passou um braço por cima da cintura do homem. Com a outra mão ele retirou a camisinha que vestia e atirou na direção da lixeira, mas só veria depois se tinha acertado ou não, por agora ele só precisava aproveitar os 9°C que a noite trouxe, o edredom grosso e o corpo quente ao seu lado.  
Eram jogos complicados 


End file.
